


A Certain Age To Love

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Protective Jensen, Punishment, Slow Burn, Underage Sex, drugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared had a tough life and he was not getting any younger. He had been waiting for an alpha to buy him so he would no longer be in the kennels. When a nice, young alpha named Jensen wanted to buy him. Jared was more than happy to go with him, but was Jensen really what he seems?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the roll of writing today. Not going to lie but this story is going to be super angst-y. I already have the next chapter planned out. Also if you guys want to chat with me or ask any questions, hit me up in tumblr. It's the same user name as this one.

Jared stared straight across the room, he saw people of all ages walking by, peering at him like a strange animal. He heard whispering and laughter every time. Jared resided in a kennel, caged up with only a small amount of space. He lived in a big warehouse where other omegas were currently kept; the ones who had no papers and no one to go to. Basically they were strays and had nothing to give but their bodies.

Omegas were the lowest status and had no rights like alphas did. But stray omegas... were considered worthless and they were caged until an alpha bought them for their own personal use. Stray omegas needed papers in order to be free and be their own person, then be with an alpha.

Alphas could do whatever they want to their own stray omegas— with no papers— like: clean, be servants, personal use. Most alphas were assholes. It was almost hard to meet good alphas nowadays. Some were all subjected to being used in nothing more but sex. Jared had been through it, alphas having their way with him. Sadly, that was all in the past.

"He's so old," an alpha said.

Another passerby said, "He's probably all used."

It was the same thing. Jared was a thirty year old omega, he had been in the kennels for fifth-teen years. At age 16, Jared was found wondering in the streets with no omega papers, he had no alpha owner or family, therefore Jared was forced into the kennels. The first eight years Jared was bought multiple times and was raped and abused. He never once got a kind alpha— ever— all the once he had gotten were knot-heads and wanted to simply have a tight omega to use.

Jared also never stayed with them, all of his previous owners had always return Jared. All complaining that he was emotionless and stiff. It wasn't Jared's fault, he would enter in a trance-like state when he was being molested. By age 24, Jared had not been bought by anyone, which brought both relief and horror to Jared. Being bought was his only ticket to the outside world. Sadly, it went like that for another six whole years. Now at age thirty, no one would even give him a second glance once they find out Jared's age.

Glancing around his kennel, Jared sighed. He was doomed to die in this forsaken place... alone and without a mate. Jared slid against the wall, sitting on a lumpy mattress that rested on the ground. He had nothing to his name. Nothing.

More cruel laughter was heard by passerbys, some pointed at Jared with a disgusted expression. Jared's eyes lowered in shame. They were right. Jared was old and useless. He was mateless and probably sterile. Omegas who were above twenty eight have a hard time being able to produce offspring. Which was why alphas mated omegas at young age...

Jared would never have a mate and never have children of his own. A small tear fell down alongside his cheek.

 

* * *

 

"Rise and shine, bloody omegas!" the alpha keeper shouted. He banged the front gates with a baton, causing the young omegas to crawl away from the entrance. Jared blinked as he sat up, he could hear whimpering and sobbing from two kennels down.

Jared huffed in annoyance. The alpha keeper, Mark, was an asshole. He loved messing with the youngest and newest omegas in the warehouse, usually the fourteen year olds. However, while he was a knot-head and hot temper, he wasn't cruel. Mean? Yes. Mark enjoyed mocking the omegas and degrading every chance he got.

Jared didn't mind Mark, he never got physical with any of them... unlike the others.

"I see some of you had a fun time yesterday. Did any alphas grope you?" Mark sneered.

Jared shivered at the thought. Alphas had the right to inspect any stray omegas to their liking before they would buy them. They would touch and grope nonstop, and sometimes... there was more than simple fondling.

He recalled hearing a young omega named Colin, crying. He was new to the warehouse and the youngest one to ever be caught at age thirteen. Colin was fresh meat around there, all the alphas couldn't help but watch him. Some even violated him behind closed doors. Jared had a feeling that Colin would be bought in no time. He just hoped it was by a good alpha.

"Hello, Jared. Still here?" Mark chuckled, causing Jared to roll his eyes. Good thing he had a habit of tuning Mark out. "Bloody hell! Your kennel is getting filthy with cobwebs and dust." Agh, there was the mockery.

Mark had been working as an alpha keeper for a decade now and knew Jared more than anyone. Simply because Jared was always brought back unlike the others. Secretly though, Mark had a soft spot for the old omega and often taunted him to make sure Jared hadn't given up on life.

"I see you still have that ugly beard," Jared scoffed. "Any longer and you'll be having cobwebs."

There was the snarky Jared he knew. Mark snarled and pretended to be pissed, yet he didn't say anything and walked away, a small smile forming.

 

* * *

 

The warehouse opened, once again the building was crawling with alphas. There was no point for Jared to present himself, no one ever even asked for him. So he just stood on the floor and waited for the same rude comments about his age.

He heard voices from down the hall. Jared recognized one familiar voice, Tom, the second alpha keeper. Now he was cruel, Tom took advantages of any omegas he found interesting in the kennels.

"This boy here is new. He's young and most enjoyable," Tom informed. They were talking about Colin. "He was dropped off by his owners who no longer needed him. Colin is very obedient and quiet, won't anger you at any way."

"How much?" a rough tone asked.

Tom paused, then answered immediately, "Twelve hundred."

"What do you think, Son?" The father, Alan, questioned.

"He's a little too young, don't you think?" The young alpha observed, his voice soft and silky. Jared could hear it forever. He sounded shy and nervous, must have been his first time in an omega warehouse. Jared wished he could see him.

Alan spoke up, "He's a funny one," he told Tom and said, "My boy just popped his knot and we want him to be a strong alpha like his old man. What better way than to buy an omega to practice on?"

"Dad!" the young alpha whined, his face turning bright red.

"Jensen, your mother and I told you that you must get an omega so you can be confident and strong. This is only temporary until you find your mate or we find you a suitable one at age eighteen."

 _Jensen_ , Jared mentally said his name. By the way Jensen was whining it was pretty obvious he was a teenager— who indeed just popped his knot— meaning that he was a beginner alpha. Jared smiled. First time alphas were sweet and gentle, but after they had had experience they were all knot-heads afterwards.

"I know, dad. I just wish we didn't have to come here of all places." Jensen sighed. "At least I get to choose who I want." He eyed a couple of omegas but none of them brought Jensen's attention. Some were too scared of him, while the others looked too broken.

Jared heard steps approaching— not close to him yet— but almost enough to see Jensen. His heart began to beat rapidly and his mouth suddenly went dry. Jensen was near his kennel. Jared crawled near the gate, hoping he could catch a glimpse of Jensen. Sadly, he had only managed to see legs and feet. Jared leaned against the gate's wire, purposely bending it so he could see a little more.

Jensen felt someone watching him from afar. He turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw a shadowy figure before it disappeared back in the kennel.

"How about this one? He's our last one." Tom pointed to Misha's kennel. "He's twenty one and has good reviews from previews alphas."

Jared swiftly moved back when Jensen glanced at his direction. Fuck, he hoped Jensen didn't see him. And he was also pissed that Tom said that Misha was the last omega, which was bullshit. Jared was the last one. But Tom hated to show alphas to Jared since it was always the same thing with him. Tom saw it as a waste of time so he would usually skip Jared when it was his shift.

Maybe Jared should tell Mark about that.

Jensen stopped listening to the conversation as he was more interested in finding out who was the omega watching him. His lips made a thin line and he narrowed his eyes at Tom. Why did he say that Misha was the last one? When there was an omega in the last kennel?

"Then why is he here?" The boy's father raised his eyebrow in question.

Tom smirked, "Apparently, he has too much stamina if you know what I mean."

"What do you think, Jensen?" Jensen's thoughts were interrupted by his father. Shit. He wasn't listening to anything.

Jensen frowned and shrugged. "I'm not getting the vibe. Is there anyone else?" He glared at Tom, wanting to see if the alpha keeper was going to lie to them. Jensen hated liars more than anything.

"We have seen nineteen omegas, Jensen," his father huffed. "Now I agreed that you'll be choosing your own omega, but if you don't decide on whom you want. I'll be choosing for you—"

"What about that kennel?" Jensen looked at the last kennel. "I didn't see that one."

Jared's breath hitched. Jensen did see him and he did want to look at Jared. No... Jared didn't want Jensen to look at him, to hear horrible remarks. For once Jared wished that no one would see him.

"Oh." Tom shook his head as he said, "Yeah, he's not really a favorite one, in fact, it's the opposite. I'm sure you'll like the others—"

Jensen ignored Tom and walked towards the kennel. He was curious at the omega who was hidden in there. It was almost a calling for Jensen, something was drawing him in.

Jared gulped as the footsteps got louder and louder. He did the only thing he could do: freeze in fear.

"Listen, he's the oldest omega we have. You're not going to want him," Tom told Jensen's father. Jensen halted as he stood in front of Jared's kennel.

Jared looked upwards and his whole world stopped. Jensen was beautiful and extremely young for him, he didn't deserve to be look at by someone like him. Indeed, Jensen was a first time alpha: his body was still delicate and soft looking. His face still maintained innocent features and his green eyes were glossy.

He watched in awe. Jared wished he could go with Jensen, but once he saw how old Jared was... Jensen would be mortified.

"Can I see him closer?" Jensen asked as he peered at Tom.

"Son, why don't we look at the other young omegas? This omega is rather too old for you." Alan walked up to his son and took a glimpse of Jared, who in turn shivered in fear by the sudden glare. Jared could feel the sudden anger radiating off the older alpha.

Jared lowered his head and waited for the insults.

"You told me I could pick any omega I wanted! And I want _him_!" Jensen growled. "Are you going back on your word, dad?" He narrowed his eyes as he snarled at his father.

Everyone was rather taken aback by Jensen's sudden change of demeanor, his alpha side was showing. Alan's eyes widen in shock, Jensen had never define him before.

Jared's body was telling him to submit to Jensen. He got on his knees with his head bent down, waiting for a command. It had been years since Jared was chosen and now that he was he was a little scared. Jensen was rather aggressive when he didn't get what he wanted. Jared mentally grimaced.

"Of course not, Jensen. Just take a look at him first and if you still want him... you can get him," Alan said in a defeated tone. "Tom, if you would show my son the omega."

"Right away."

Tom unlocked the gate and all three entered the kennel. Jared didn't move and still kept his head down, careful not to anger the young alpha. Suddenly, his chin was gripped by a rough hand, forcing Jared to look up.

"What's your name, omega?" Jensen requested.

Jared never felt so intimidated by an alpha before. "J-Jared, alpha," he stuttered out. There was no way he was going to say Jensen's name. He would get a good punishment for disobeying and not showing respect.

"Stand up, Jared." Jensen let go of him.

Nodding, Jared stood up and waited for further instructions.

"Strip," he ordered.

He had a feeling that would come next. Jared stared at the other two alphas who were watching in amusement. He didn't want to strip in front of them, it was humiliating. Jared should have stayed away instead of getting curious about Jensen.

What Jensen did next surprised Jared?

"Step out, dad. I want to see him alone." Jensen's tone was low and solemn, almost like a warning. Alan didn't argue, he followed Tom out, once the gate was closed Jensen sighed in relief. His shoulders relaxed and he gave Jared a small smile as he went towards him.

Jared saw that Jensen was shorter than him, then again, he was the abnormal one. Jared was too tall for an omega, something that made him different from all the others. Alphas liked small and delicate omegas; everything that Jared wasn't.

"Better? I saw the way you looked at them. You don't like stripping in front of others, huh?" Jared didn't know if this was a trick question. Any wrong answer and he could get a serious punishment. As if reading his mind, Jensen spoke up, "You won't get in trouble, Jared. I won't say anything. You can say whatever you want to me."

His gentle voice was so soothing and reassuring, Jared couldn't help but trust him. "I don't like showing myself in front of others..."

"Okay. Is it alright with me?"

Jared frantically nodded. "Of course, alpha."

"How old are you, Jared?" The question made Jared frown.

"I'm thirty years old, alpha—" Jared paused, then added, "I'm too old for you. I-It's better if you get someone like Colin. He's a good kid and would fulfill your every needs." As much as he wanted to see the outside world and be with someone like Jensen. He couldn't, there were other stray omegas who needed a good home and Jared was willing to sacrifice his spot for someone else.

"What if I want a mature omega?" Jensen smirked. "Someone to have a decent conversation with and won't be scared of me. Because I see a good candidate in front of me."

"I would say you have exquisite taste then," he chuckled. Jared couldn't remember when was the last time he had a kind alpha, someone who let him talk freely and let Jared be himself. Jared glanced at Jensen with a grin, but it faded once he saw Jensen's eyes widened. Shit. Did he say something wrong?

Jensen blushed and averted his gaze. "...You have a nice laugh."

More laughter fell from his lips, Jared shook his head in somewhat disbelief. "You are sweet alpha. No one has ever told me that before."

"Really?" Jensen frowned.

"Yeah— Most alphas aren't very kind with me... Honestly, you're the first one to treat me like an actual human being."

"Jesus Christ, Jared." Jensen was suddenly filled with anger, having the urge to protect Jared and hold him tightly. The omega in front of him was nice, wonderful, and caring. "You shouldn't be in a place like this. Fuck all the other alphas who never appreciated you! I'll take care of you—"

"Your father wants you to have an omega to build your confidence for your future mate, alpha. I would be happy to fulfill your every needs until you no longer need me." It did hurt to say those words, but Jared meant it.

"Oh..." He suddenly remembered his father's words. Jensen was sixteen, in two years he would be with his future mate. Something his parents always talked to him about, which was finding Jensen a suitable omega. "Well, we have two years together! That'll be enough for us. I can maybe help you."

Jared wanted to ask what Jensen was referring to, but didn't. He heard those same words before, 'I will help you' or 'I'll take care of you'. Every single one of them went back on their words. What made Jensen any different? Jared didn't want to get his hopes up.

"That's nice of you. I—" Jared shut his mouth as Tom and Jensen's father came back into the kennel.

"Have you decided, Jensen?" Alan hoped that Jensen would not choose Jared, surely his son wouldn't get an old omega—

"Yes." Jensen pointed to Jared with a seldom expression and said, "I want him."

Yup. Jared just got sold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this fic in months. I got writer's block. What can you do? Anyways, this came to me earlier and quickly wrote it down. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

The car ride was extremely quiet. Jared was in the backseat, his hands were tied up. Alan didn't trust him enough to be free since omegas were known to run away from their owners. Jared was no different.

Jensen was beside him— watching him intensely. Jared gulped. He wanted to believe Jensen's words from back at the warehouse. That he would take care and help him. But Jared couldn't help but feel like he was tricked by a manipulative young alpha. Every time he stared into Jensen's eyes he was not sure who he really was. Was he an honest or a cunning alpha?

Jared didn't know.

Jensen glanced at his father— who was not even paying attention to them— giving Jensen the opportunity to whisper in Jared's ear.

"You're mine." That was what Jared meant. Whenever Jensen would say something naughty, it made Jared question him. "My omega."

When Jared shivered he didn't know if it was because of anticipation... or fear. Jensen was full of surprises, his attitude was like a switch. One second he could be loving and kind, and the next he could be aggressive and demanding. Jared prayed that Jensen was at least not faking his gentle personality when it was just the two of them.

Jensen continued to talk— this time with sexual words— "I'm going to fuck you and fill you up, omega."

Jared whimpered as Jensen's hand slid down his groin.

Fuck!

Jared bit his lips, he hadn't been touched in a long time. His body desperately missed that: the touching, the warmth, and being arousal. He lowered his head and shut his eyes as Jensen continued to rub him through his ragged trousers. He was close to moaning because— even though it was inappropriate— it was fucking amazing.

Seriously? Why was Jensen trying to rile up Jared? He could get in serious trouble and Jared wanted to be a good pet for his owner. Jared bit his lips harder, almost hard enough to draw blood. When he reopened his eyes, he saw Jensen gawking at him, so closely. His warm breath ghosting over Jared's lips, just a little more and they would have been touching.

It was like everything else ceased, and it was just them.

"Jensen," his father warned, breaking the connection. "Remember what we talked about. Don't get too attach." He glared at Jared, who averted his gaze onto his knees instead.

Jensen grumbled as he moved his hand away, he crossed his arm like a sullen child. "Fine— Oh, can Jared stay in my room?" He knew his dad was against Jared for picking him; the age difference really did bother Alan. Jensen may be an alpha, but Jared was twice his age, therefore he could easily overpower Jensen. His son didn't have great strength from an alpha just yet.

"I don't know, son..."

"Jared wouldn't harm anyone, dad! If he did I would punish him." The way Jensen said it scared Jared... so nonchalant. "Please?"

Sighing in defeat, Alan answered, "Alright. Just make sure he knows the rules." He could never say no to his only alpha son. Alan had three children who were all different status: an alpha, an omega, and a beta. Jensen was the middle child and most spoiled because of his status, saying no to him was not an option.

Jensen smiled innocently, "Wouldn't have it any other way!"

As they arrived at Jensen's house, Alan spoke up, "Jensen, may I have a word with you?" He was hiding something behind his, making sure Jensen didn't see it.

"Sure. Jared, wait right here," he ordered. Jensen was a little alarm upon hearing his dad's tone, he sounded both serious and angry.

Jared nodded and sat on the couch, he watched both alphas going into a room. He took a moment to admire the house, it was lovely and spacious. It felt cozy. There were three sets of couches in the living room, the furniture was fine hardwood, and there was various paintings scattered on the peach wall. Jared saw a family portrait that caught his attention.

He saw Alan next to his wife, then their three children. Jared only recognized Jensen, who was smiling between his siblings. The picture must have been taken a long time ago— maybe in his preteen years— because Jensen looked younger than he appeared to be now.

Unknown to Jared, an argument was happening between the two alphas in the room. Good thing the walls weren't thin.

"Why do you have a problem with Jared!" Jensen growled. "I chose him! You can't tell me what to do with him." Ugh. This again? His father was starting to really piss him off. Jensen expected a lecture, but not a warning to return his omega.

"Son, I just don't want you to be making a mistake. Return Jared, before things go bad." It was not too late to return Jared.

Huffing, Jensen countered, "I won't, dad! Nothing will make me return him!"

Shaking his head, "I didn't want to have to do this but," he showed Jensen the folder he was hiding, and said, "take a look inside. You'll see what I mean." Alan handed him the folder. "Maybe this will change your mind."

Jensen saw the tab of the folder, his eyes widened in shock. "Dad... This is Jared's file. How in the world did you get it?" He shouldn't look, but curiosity was getting the best out of him. Jared's file was thick and stack of papers wedged between them. "This is wrong..."

"With the right money people will give anything you ask for," was all he said. Tom was an easy fool, he was no different than others. With a wad of cash, he didn't hesitate to give Jensen's father the file.

As Jensen eyed the filed, he thoroughly opened it and began to read Jared's information. His eyebrows lowered as he narrowed his eyes— No. It couldn't be true. Jared wasn't capable of lying to him. Was he?

Growling, Jensen turned to the next page.

"I'll let you finish that. Think this through, Jensen." Alan left the room, leaving a pissed off Jensen alone. 

* * *

 

Jared was being pushed into Jensen's room. Once inside, Jensen locked the door and stared at his omega. "We're finally alone," he purred. Jared looked at his surroundings, his master's room was clean and enormous. The walls were painted beige and his ceiling was covered with glow in the dark stickers and planet models.

Yup, Jensen was a teenager alright.

"May I talk, alpha?" Jared politely asked as he twirled his head. Everything was well organized and the bed— it was king size! Jared wondered if it was made of fine feathers and if the sheets were silky.

"Sure. It would be boring if you're quiet." Jensen hopped on his bed and patted the empty spot next to him. "Come closer, omega."

Jared had a bad feeling in his gut. The way Jensen was acting... was different. It almost seemed fake.

Doing at what he was told, Jared sat beside his master and said, "Your room is lovely, master." Jared made sure there were a good few inches away from one another. "I especially like the—" Jared's windpipe was suddenly being crushed by his alpha.

Jensen slammed him against the mattress and hovered over him, never once letting go of his throat. His eyes were dark and cold. Jared had seen those type of eyes before, they were a sign of possessive and... anger.

"I read your profile, Jared," Jensen stated. "In fact I read every report of every alpha who owned you. All twenty-three of them," he gritted out. When he read Jared's file, Jensen saw red and wanted to punch a fucking wall or someone. His omega was a slut and a liar.

Jared tried to pry Jensen's hand away, but he didn't have the same strength as an alpha, especially when they were furious. "Alpha, whatever they wrote was a lie! I never did anything wrong!"

"Oh? So, you never had knots in your ass?" His hand put more pressure, causing Jared to wheeze. "You never slept around with all of them?"

"Y-Y-es— A-Alpha—" Jared's face was slowly turning red from lack of oxygen. "C-C-Can't—" He started to see yellow spots around him, his arms were getting weak from struggling. This was it... he was going to die.

With narrowed eyes, Jensen let go of him. Jared coughed as his body spasm uncontrollably, his hand went to automatically soothe his throat. It felt raw, and he could feel his neck slowly bruising. It was tender just by touching it.

"I can't believe I got a slut omega! I'm such an idiot! I should have listened to my dad." After Jensen read the file, he couldn't look at Jared directly. He was disgusted with him. Jensen never expected twenty-three alphas to had owned— to had fucked— Jared. Never thought it was that many alphas. He honestly thought it would be around eight or ten.

But twenty-three? Son of a bitch!

It was too late to return him, he begged his father to get him. Jensen had pride, therefore he was going to suck it up until he got mated, then he could return Jared. He was not going to give the satisfaction to his father by returning Jared. Jensen's alpha side wouldn't forgive him.

Jared frowned. Hearing the word _slut_ would break his heart every time, every alpha was the same. All hope that he had for Jensen helping him flown out the window. It was back to agony and abuse. But really? What did Jared expect? A happy ending? Yeah right.

Stray omegas didn't get a happy ending.

"Where do I sleep, master?" Jared asked, resigned. He didn't see another bed anywhere. Where would he be sleeping?

Jensen scowled, "You're sleeping on the floor." He pointed to the corner, "That's your spot from now on. You were going to sleep beside me, but after finding out you're a slut, you no longer have that privilege! Go to your corner!"

Jared nodded as he stood up and walked to his corner. No pillow. No blanket. Jared wanted to cry, he wanted to go back to the kennels. At least there he had a mattress. Sure, it was shitty but it was still comfier than nothing. Jared had few friends he talked to, he had peace and quiet, he even missed Mark's mocking. Why did Jared even think that getting sold would be better than what he had?

Sliding down the wall, he watched Jensen paced back and forth in his room. His body was shivering from the cold tiles, and he felt rather drained, emotionally.

"I can't believe it! Do you always pull innocent stunts on other alphas? 'I've never been loved. No one had ever been nice to me. You're the first to treat me like a human being.' I fell for it like a dumbass!" Hearing Jensen mimicking Jared made him wince because he did not sound like that... so pathetic and depressing.

Did he?

A strong emotion hit Jared as he started to cry on his knees. His lips trembled and he hiccupped; he felt like throwing up. Why couldn't he just get someone who was nice or at least decent to him? Jared just wanted someone to understand him. His trousers were getting wet with his salty tears as Jensen went on about his pathetic life.

"This is a disaster! You are a— Jared?" Jensen's ranting stopped as he caught sight of Jared crying. He was wailing on the corner and his body was shivering, probably out of fear. Jensen now felt like shit for causing Jared misery. "H-Hey... Don't cry," Jensen said, his voice cracking.

He never made anyone cry before. Jared was an older omega and he was crying his eyes out; it wasn't something pleasant to see. Jensen's alpha side whimpered and wanted to comfort the omega for hurting him. "I didn't mean it, Jared." Jensen padded his way to the older omega.

Jared gazed at him with watery eyes, snot coming out of his nose as he sniffled. He was confused. One minute Jensen was shouting in anger, the next he reverted back to a scared teenager. Jensen still didn't know how to control his alpha side.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it," he apologized, getting on his knees in front of Jared. "Please don't cry," he said softly. Slowly, he put his hand on Jared's knee, the sudden action caused Jared to cover his throat and flinch away.

Jensen snatched his hand back and frowned, he never wanted his omega to be afraid of him. Yet, he was. Taking a shaky breath, Jensen abruptly hugged him and calmly started to whisper kind things to him.

Jared's first reaction was to push his alpha away— and he was going to do it— but when he heard what Jensen was saying, he calmed down. Jared leaned against him and closed his eyes, his tears didn't stop, instead he cried more. Although, this time out of content.

"You're not a bad omega, you're a sweet omega. You're amazing and deserve so much more. I'm sorry I said hurtful words. You're not what the file says. I'm sorry. I won't hurt you ever again. I'm going to make sure you get your happy ending, Jared. I promise," Jensen vowed and kissed his temple.

Jensen held him firmly, and then roamed his fingers across Jared's brown locks. Bit by bit, he calmed down and before Jensen knew it Jared fell asleep beside him.

Looking at Jared's tear stained cheeks, Jensen knew that he greatly hurt him. He was not faking anything. Jared was really innocent. "I promise. I'm going to help you," Jensen said to himself. Then he rested against Jared, the warmth that he was giving off felt nice and strangely welcoming, before Jensen knew it, darkness overcame him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me? Any theories? What do you think is going to happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it has been more than half a year since I updated this fic! I'm sorry but I got writer's block on this so bad that every time I tried to write something... nada. But now I got a little inspiration if you guys are still into this and want me to go on? Anyways, Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared gulped. He was meeting Jensen's siblings and his mother, and honestly, he was terrified. What if they didn't like him? Alan already despised Jared. He thought Jared wasn't good enough for his son, which was probably true. But still!

Jensen had been acting differently the past few days, much to Jared's surprise he was more gentle and friendly. But Jared didn't buy it, it was all a ploy. He knew the real Jensen: hurtful and aggressive, especially when angry.

Currently, everyone was in the living room. Jared was trembling on his seat as many sets of eyes were watching him. Jensen was right beside him, while his family was across the room on the couch.

"So... this is Jared?" Donna— Alan's wife— asked. "Isn't he, umm," she struggled to say the words correctly, "older than Jensen?"

Alan sighed. "I know but Jensen chose him and we have to respect our son's wishes." Donna hummed, she rose from where she was sitting and made her way towards Jared.

Jared stared at her in awe. Donna didn't ask permission from her alpha to get up or to speak to him. She simply went ahead and did it. Donna was an independent omega. Jared admired her already.

"Nice to meet you, Jared. I'm Donna." She smiled and offered her hand to him.

He turned to his side and waited for Jensen's permission.

Jensen was confused as to why Jared was looking at him. However, when his mom cleared her throat and cocked her head to Jared's side to hint Jensen, he finally realized. "Oh! Yeah. Jared, you can greet her. You have permission if it has anything to do with my mom."

Jared nodded. He gently shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you too, madam." Jared focused on her hand: how soft and gentle it was, and how his hand was bigger than hers. Her palm felt really warm. Jared wondered if Donna was truly a nice person. He always believed that if someone's hands were warm they were considered to be the kindest people.

Donna's eyes widened as Jared held her hand tightly for a split second, then released her. He never once glanced at Donna, instead he kept his eyes downcast the whole time.

"Mom? You okay?" Jensen asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Fine. Just thinking," she lied. For a moment she thought her hand was going to break. Jared felt like an alpha rather than an omega. Donna was beginning to worry if Jensen was truly safe around Jared. What if he hurt her baby?

Sensing his wife's distress, Alan cleared his throat and said, "Jensen, why don't you take Jared outside?" Nodding, Jensen grabbed Jared's wrist and ran towards the door. As soon as they were out of earshot, Donna glared at her husband.

"What were you thinking!" Donna questioned. "What if he hurts our son?"

The oldest son, Josh, spoke up, "Mom, Jensen is more than capable of taking care of himself. He beat me in wrestling last week! Jensen is strong enough to handle himself." The beta was no match for his younger brother.

"But he's not the fastest," Jensen's sister added.

"Shut up, Mackenzie!" Josh huffed when Mackenzie grinned.

Donna still wasn't convinced, prompting Alan grab her shoulder and assure her, "I trust Jensen on this, Donna. Besides, it's only for two years." Donna made her way towards the window to eye Jensen and Jared.

Jensen was climbing a tree while talking with Jared, who was watching from below. Jensen seemed happy. Donna peered at Jared, she could see that he was worried for Jensen as he was flailing his arms around. He wore a concerned expression.

Donna blinked, then gasped when Jensen took a step and fell down, not catching the branch quick enough. Just as she was about to rush to see if her baby was alright, she froze with the sight that bestowed her. Jared caught him.

Both boys tumbled down the ground. Jensen lying on top of Jared who was holding him like a lifeline. Donna sighed in relief; that was completely unexpected. As she watched the boys she smiled as Jared examined Jensen, grabbing his arms and lifting his shirt's sleeves for any possible injuries. There was none.

Jared cared deeply for her son. He won Donna over.

"You're right, honey. I do trust Jensen," she agreed, turning around to her husband and children.

* * *

Jensen climbed to his feet to dust off the dirt and grass that collected on his shirt. "Thanks for catching me, Jared."

"My pleasure, Master. Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere?" Jared asked, tempted to check under his shirt.

"For the millionth time, Jared, I'm fine. You broke my fall," Jensen said, grinning. He slowly paced around his omega, then stated, "You really mean that, don't you?" Jensen could never understand how an omega who had been abused by so many alphas still care for him.

"Yes, Alpha. You're young, nearly a child. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happens to you." Jared followed his every movements.

Jensen halted upon hearing Jared's words. It annoyed Jensen that his omega saw him nothing more that a kid, somebody who was naive and defenseless.

"I know you don't like to be called that," Jared added as he saw Jensen's eyebrow twitch. "But you have to understand, Master... I've never been with someone near your age. It's actually a miracle that you got me from the kennels."

Jensen sighed, shaking his head. This was going to take a while to get used to, but he could understand what Jared was talking about.

Suddenly, laughter could be heard on the streets and the sounds of bikes being paddled. Jensen smiled when he saw his friends coming on the lawn and circling around them.

"What's up, man!" A boy with shoulder length hair said, slowing down to give Jensen a fist pump. Jared froze in fear. He could sense the other two alphas scanning him, then they stopped right beside Jared.

"Yo Jensen, who's this geezer?" Another boy asked. Jared looked down on the young alpha, who was wearing a baseball cap the opposite direction. This kid seemed a bit feisty and not to mention rude. Didn't anyone have respect anymore?

Luckily, Jensen defended Jared.

"Cool it with the name, Chad. He has feelings, you know."

Jared couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever, bitch." The blonde boy, Chad, huffed and placed his elbows on the bike's handlebars. "So what's your name, omega?"

Jared remained silent. He needed Jensen's permission before he could talk. It was a number one rule to him.

"Jensen, is your  _bitch_  mute?" the third guy asked, scoffing. Okay, Jared got pissed on the name calling. At least Chad didn't demean him into less of a human being.

Chris, the boy who gave Jensen a fist pump, shouted at Justin. "What the fuck, dude? Chill. This is Jensen's omega you're talking with."

Justin rolled his eyes. "So? Alphas are superior anyway." He got off his bike and got in front of Jared's face. "Isn't that right, omega?"

Jared didn't take the bait, he merely stood where he was, ignoring Justin. In the inside, Jared was freaking out and trembling, biting his lips so a whimper wouldn't escape his lips. He didn't like Jensen's friends, especially Justin.

Jensen got in between his omega and his douche of a friend. "Back the fuck off, Justin!" he hissed, glaring daggers at him. Chad immediately wheeled his bicycle back and muttered 'oh shit'.

"Guys, calm down," Chris barked. "Justin, you need to cool it with your alpha attitude or get out of here."

Justin cussed and picked up his bike before he left in tremendous speed. Once he was gone, Jensen snapped his head towards Chad and Chris. "What the fuck is his problem?" He turned around to check on Jared. Poor guy. He was shaking in fear.

"He's been dealing with shit," Chad stated, "and other bullshit we don't know about."

"I could tell," Jensen replied flatly.

"Please don't come here if you're bringing him, alright? I don't want to deal with that shit. I wouldn't want him to hurt my omega." Jared's eyes widened in shock at Jensen's declaration. His heart skipped a beat and he could feel his eyes well up with an overwhelming emotion.

"Let's go, Jared." He tugged Jared by his hand and padded back to the house. "Bye, guys."

Once inside, his parents had a chat with both boys, mostly Jared, about the rules: no rough playing, all clothes on him at all times, and no hurting Jensen's siblings. Jensen had to roll his eyes because he knew already, but nevertheless he watched as Jared agreed and swore to follow the rules.

Finally in Jensen's room, Jared was caught off guard by his alpha's impact onto his body, arms snaked around him tightly.

"Master?"

Jensen groaned on his chest, words muffled, until he lifted his chin so it was propped on his collarbone. Jared tilted his head as he gazed at how tiny Jensen's frame was up close. It was kind of cute. If Jensen was an omega he would have been sold so fast and mated because of his beauty.

"I know it's wrong because I'm an alpha... but can I rely on you for comfort, or whenever I'm tired," Jensen murmured, locking gaze with Jared, innocently.

Jared gulped. Jensen was full of surprises indeed. "Anything, Master. Whatever you need," his voice came out shaky and hoarse, mouth had gone dry. It was what he was bought for anyway, to attend to Jensen's every needs.

Apparently that was the correct thing to say because Jensen's mouth curved upwards, and hugged Jared harder. Then Jensen let go of him so he could stand on his tippy toes, lips meeting with Jared's, and arms twined around his neck.

As he was pulled down, Jared kissed back Jensen, hungrily; it had been a long time since he had attention and intimacy from someone. He'd be damned if missed his opportunity with Jensen. Jared wasn't scared of him, however he was afraid of angering and disappointing his alpha.

At the moment, Jensen just wanted someone to hold onto and let his guard down without feeling pressure. Jared could be his rock.

Jensen broke the kiss, then said, "This is going to sound so fucking lame, but can you carry me to the bed? When you caught me outside it felt nice." Jensen blushed, averting his gaze. There was something about Jared's height that made Jensen want to climb him.

Jared nodded and bent down to pick up Jensen by his thighs, a squeak coming out of his lips as he was right below the ceiling. Jensen placed his hands on Jared's shoulders while twirling his head around the room. He could touch the ceiling if he really wanted to.

"This is amazing!" Jensen laughed. "When I get bigger and stronger, I'm going to do the same thing to you, Jared." Jensen's voice was solemn and firm, vowing, while staring directly at Jared.

"M-Master?" Jared nearly choked.

"Don't call me master or alpha when it's just the two of us, Jared. Just call me Jensen." Jensen caressed his hair and then then cupped his cheek as he gave a chaste kiss to Jared.

Jared glanced into Jensen's eyes. He saw honesty and devotion. Jared so badly wanted to believe in Jensen's words:  _that he would take care of him_. If he was younger, maybe Jared could have believed him, but now... that he seen what all alphas were capable of. Jared didn't.

Therefore, he smiled and played along. "Yes,  _Jensen_." He had two years to play along with him before he was back to the kennels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with inspiration for this story! You guys still into this fic? Let me know! Also, I reread the fic again and had to do a name change because I wrote two names of the characters twice, whoops. Anyways, heads up, it's going to be angsty from now on. Don't worry they'll be some happy moments, but lots of hurt/comfort. Tell me what do you think is going to happen? Or give me suggestions.

Jared helped Jensen get ready for school by getting his backpack and shoes from the closet. He had to wake up his alpha since Jensen threw the alarm clock yesterday. It wasn't an easy task since Jensen was not a morning person, nope, he was grumpy.

"Jared, do you know where my backpack—" Right on cue, Jared raised his school bag. "Thank you, darling." Jared cringed on the sweet endearment. It wasn't like he hated it, but it was unusual for an alpha to be calling him that.

"What time will you be back, Jensen?" He tried to keep his voice steady but it came out like a whine. The weekend was over, therefore Jared was going to be at the house alone without Jensen by his side. It was a bit overwhelming.

"Around 5. I'll probably hang with the guys for a bit since I bailed on them last time. I talked to my mom, and she said she wouldn't mind you helping her, if you want?"

Jared bit his lips, hands rubbing on his arms as he said, "What if I'm just bothering her?" Truth be told, Jared felt a little intimated by Jensen's mom, she was everything Jared wished he could be.

"You're not. She likes you," Jensen informed.

"Really?" Jared's eyebrows furrowed together for a second before fighting back a smile.

"Yeah. You'll be fine." Jensen glanced at the time from his phone. "Shit! I need to get going. Bye Jared!" He placed a kiss on Jared's cheek and bolted out of the room.

Jared watched him leave, placing his hand on his cheek, the spot Jensen just kissed. This was almost like a dream come true. If Jared believed hard enough... he could actually believe he was Jensen's mate in his mind. Too bad he couldn't.

Sighing, Jared started to pick up the clothes scattered across the floor, then picked up the clock that was no doubt broken.

A knock startled him, dropping the clothes in his hands in the process. As Jared opened the door, he saw Mackenzie standing there with a smile. "Hi Jared," she said, waving. "Mom said if you want to help me with the garden to plant flowers."

"Oh, sure," he said, slightly hesitating; he still was wary with Jensen's siblings. But Mackenzie was a young omega. She reminded Jared of himself when he was young: sweet, naive, and trusting. Not that he would ever hurt her, of course.

"Great!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I'll meet you in the back."

Once Jared was done with cleaning Jensen's room, which wasn't that bad, he made his way to the backyard. He didn't see Donna anywhere, much to his relief.

He saw Mackenzie on her knees digging awkward holes on the ground, struggling with the small shovel. Jared shook his head as he fondly smiled. He knelt down beside her.

"Mind if I do this?" Jared asked, pointing to the messy holes.

"That would be great," she replied. She handed Jared the shovel while she started to plant some pretty flowers of various types in her dug up holes. They did small conversations along the way. From omega to omega. It was nice to talk to someone who could understand Jared.

"So, umm, why aren't you in school?" Jared wondered. That had been on his mind ever since he saw Mackenzie in the morning. "Is it because..."  _You're an omega_ , was left unsaid.

"Oh goodness no!" Mackenzie exclaimed. "I mean I know some omegas don't have opportunities to go to school, but that wasn't the case for me. I'm home schooled. My parents idea. They gave me the option to choose."

"But why?" Jared couldn't wrap the idea in his head as to why Mackenzie would choose such a thing. He would've gone automatically, heck, it had been his dream.

Mackenzie shrugged. "I'm scared. Some alphas are really persuasive, if you know what I mean." Her eyes were dull and her lips thinned into a straight line. "I'm safe here at home."

"I'm sorry." A pang of sorrow washed over Jared. He often forgot that

She snorted. "Don't be. I'm a strong omega just like my mom."

All Jared could do was nod back. It was true.

* * *

Jensen rushed into his house calling for Jared. He was out of breath and his face was rosy red from running.

"Yes, alpha?" Jared rushed out, alarmed with widen eyes. His hands covered in foamy soap from helping Jensen's mom with the dishes and he wore a silly yellow apron that almost made Jensen laugh. But he didn't.

"Jared, I don't want you to go outside. You understand me? Even if you go with mom to errands or the stores, got it?"

"Is something wrong?" Jensen was scaring him.

"I'll explain later. Just do what you're told to do, okay?" Jensen said in an authority tone.

"Of course, alpha." Did Jared get into trouble? Did he upset Jensen in any way?

He went back to doing the dishes while Jensen headed to his room. Jared was disappointed that Jensen didn't kiss him like he would usually do. That could only mean one thing: his alpha was furious. But at who?

It didn't take long for Jared to finish his chore. As marched to Jensen's room, he could hear footsteps echoing and his alpha mumbling to himself. Jared took a deep breath and entered inside.

"Master?" Jared whispered. He didn't trust himself to say Jensen's name at the moment.

Jensen turned his head and then rushed in Jared's arms, clutching onto him. Jared froze. But shook his head and returned the embrace, comforting his alpha any way he could. "What's wrong, Jensen?" he asked quietly.

"Justin told everyone about you," he stated, voice raspy and shaky. "They told me that if it's okay if they could use you." Jared winced as he felt his nails digging onto his back. "That you were just a bitch they could have fun with. I told them all to fuck off!" Jensen gritted his teeth, heavily breathing; terrifying Jared even more. "But they wouldn't listen. That if they see you..."

Jared trembled in his arms. He was still considered a stray omega, and they were the least kind to be cared for in society. If anything were to happen to Jared... he'd be taken against his will. The only way was if he mated with an alpha, but that would never happen. In other words, Jared was fucked.

"But I'm going to protect you," Jensen's words brought Jared back to reality. As he looked down, he saw that Jensen was directly gazing at him with a solemn expression. "I promise you that, Jared. No one is going to hurt you."

Jared couldn't help but kiss him, not caring that he could get in trouble because Jensen was telling the truth. He picked up Jensen and continued attacking his mouth, careful not to drop him.

"Fuck, Jared," Jensen between kisses. His arms snaked around his neck as he eagerly kissed back his omega. Jensen pulled away when he felt something wet on his cheeks. It was Jared's tears. It broke Jensen's heart at the sight, thinking he made him cry,  _again_. But the next words Jared said made Jensen have hope.

"I believe you," Jared breathed, giving him a shaky smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me hear your thoughts.


End file.
